Everyone deserves a chance of love
by miukihunakusa
Summary: Eight years after Jonathan death, Lilith recovered a little and is after her son again. It will only cost one new life to be darkned.
1. Chapter 1 - Danger Ahead

**Everyone deserves a chance of love**

*Disclaimer: The mortal instruments and all its characters belong to Cassandra Clare, respectively*

Chapter 1 – Danger ahead

Anastasia Gray always wanted to be the normal kind of girl, when you looked at her you could say she were pretty normal. She was short (5'2'' tall), her hair tangled in beautiful black curls that ended in the middle of her tanned slim neck, she had a cute upturned nose and pitch black eyes. However these eyes of her were the reason she felt so out of place, since she was born with the _sight_.

Throughout her childhood no one wanted to get near her, all the children were afraid of her and all the parents, including her parents, though she needed some help. They thought she was crazy every time she told someone what she could see, everyone thought she was crazy expect her childhood best friend Gabriela Gonçalves. Gabi was the only person that didn't think she was hallucinating and believed when Ana said that someone skin was actually green or that there was a monster behind someone else. So the day Gabriela died were the worst day of her entire life.

It was a winter day in July, Ana had just turned twenty two and had graduated from college. So Gabriela convinced her to go to this lame party in Augusta (a street in São Paulo famous for having several parties at the same time) by car to celebrate it all.

When they were on their way to the party was when it all started. Anastasia didn't recall the accident at all, she only discovered what had happened when she woke up a week later.

" _Querida, como você está se sentindo?_ (Sweetheart, how are you felling?)" Said a woman's voice that she didn't recognize " _Não, não, não!_ _Não tente sentar, você tem um sério machucado em todo seu lado direito._ (No, no, no! Don't try to sit up yet, you have a really bad injure in your right side.)"

When she opened her eyes, Ana thought that the doctors hand that were pushing her back to bed were pink. However that pink color disappeared after a blink of the eye so Ana believed it was just a hallucination from all the medicine she had in her veins and the sleepiness in her eyes.

" _Onde eu estou_? (Where am I?)" Ana was lying on the bed and looking around the small white room. " _Onde está minha amiga_? Cadê a Gabriela? (Where is my friend? Where is Gabriela?)"

She still was a little groggy from the sleep and medicine so when she heard the doctor's answer she thought she was dreaming or had heard it wrong. How could someone joke about these kind of thing? Especially a doctor. Ana shot her a angry look and dared her to say it again. " _O que você disse_? (What did you say?)"

" _Eu sinto muito Anastasia._ _Sua amiga não resistiu. Quando os carros se chocaram sua amiga bateu a cabeça e perdeu muito sangue. (_ I'm sorry Anastasia. Your friend couldn't make. When the cars collided your friend hit her head hard and lost too much blood)" The doctor tried to caress Ana's hair, but Ana had pulled herself away from her what made the woman make a concern and sad face. " _Gabriela Gonçalves faleceu._ (Gabriela Gonçalves is dead)"

Ana looked at her doctor with a blank expression deciding if she believed in her or not, seeing that her doctor was telling the truth she felt her whole body numb, she almost didn't feel the pain in her right side when she sat up and kept staring at the woman beside her bed.

" _O que é que vou fazer sem ela?_ (What am I supposed to do without her?)"

Ana didn't cry, she just kept looking her doctor with the same blank expression. She didn't cry not because she didn't care about her best friend, since if there was anyone for whom she cared at all was her best friend and if there was someone who cared about her was Gabriela, you may notice that just by the fact that her family was nowhere to be seen. But as she couldn't remember the day her best friend died some part of her couldn't believe that she was actually dead, some part of her had hope and that part didn't let her cry. Not a single tear.

" _Eu não irei te dizer o que você vai fazer sem ela. Eu só vou te falar que estarei aqui do seu lado não importa o que aconteça. Eu vou te ajudar a viver, eu te prometo isso._ _Ahh.. a propósito, meu nome é Alessandra Oak._ (I won't tell what you are supposed to do. I'll just tell you that I'll be by your side no matter what. I'll help you live on, I promise you that. Ahh.. By the way, my name is Alessandra Oak)"

Ana though this was some kind of pep talk or something like that, after all she was just her doctor. It wasn't her job to help Ana keep moving on, however now, two months later, she was still looking after Anastasia. Every day Alessandra would be by Ana side keeping up with her treatment since after the accident Ana had some problems walking due to the pain in her injure that took almost all of her right side from under her breast down to the middle of her thigh.

These past two month Alessandra beside being Ana's best friend and being with her almost all the time, Alex (as Ana calls her) was trying to convince Anastasia to start a new life out of Brazil so she could leave everything that hurt her behind, begin from scratch. So you could see it wasn't that hard for Ana to accept that and now as the day began she was departing to go to New York meet her new roommate that Alessandra found for her. Her new life was beginning and hardly did she know that her life was actually going to be turned upside down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already sunset almost time to start patrolling, however Clary and Jace were heading to Magnus house with concerns looks on both of them face. They had received a note that said: GO TO MAGNUS HOUSE. URGENT. And that was it. Clary could feel that something was happening, these past two months all the demons activity were pretty low, just one thought passed in her mind: Seelie Queen.

After eight years Clary couldn't forget what Magnus had said that the peace keeping agreement between the Seelie Court and the Shadowhunters had made them very unpleased and that one day they would counter attack. Maybe this was the day and they would be in war again. Peace is too fragile.

Jace didn't say a word beside that it would be a good idea if made a portal, it would the fastest way to get there and so I did it. When I finished drawing the rune and the portal opened Jace came by my side and hold my hand.

"I guess we will have to put our plans on hold" He said with a smirk in his lips "Too bad, I was so excited to choose which flower matched the table cloth more"

"Keep dreaming. You have until the end of the day to choose or else no games tonight" Clary said smirking back at him and pulling him close to kiss one side of his mouth and refusing to go further as he tried to make a move, blinking one eye. "No go!"

Jace looked at her with desire in his beautiful golden eyes, biting his lower lip and exhale a fine before kissing her cheeks and going inside the portal. Clary watched him disappear inside the portal and turned in her heels to look at her new apartment. It was a small apartment with two bedrooms, two bathroom a small kitchen beside the living room with only a counter separating these two spaces.

It was small but this past year it was home, more precisely it was Jace's and hers home. After she turned twenty three last year Jace asked her to live in with him, to have their own place to call home and now they were planning their weeding together. It all happened six months ago when he decided he wanted to take her to Pandemonium Club, where they had first meet, and after they danced together for some time, when they were going back home he started a monologue talking about all the things they been through together, how she was the most important person in his life, how he didn't want to ever lose her and how it was about time she became Clarissa Herondale.

After his beautiful monologue that made her cry a little she admitted he went down on one knee and said "I don't understand why I would have to be on one knee, but for you I would anything, even something namby-pamby as to be on one knee. So Clarissa Morgenstern will you marry me?" with that typical smirk on his face that she grow to love so much. Now they were planning everything together and it was perfect, so of course something had to happen. She sighed while she entered the portal and exited at Magnus and Alec's apartment. She could see they weren't expecting visits since they were in their underwear, thankfully.

"What happened? Why are you two coming uninvited?" Magnus clearly didn't want any one company tonight beside Alec's, he were looking at us with a eyebrow up.

"Not that you guys are not welcome here any time" Alec said shooting Magnus a look for being angry for no reason and then smiling back at us "I thought you guys were planning the weeding"

"As fun as that was" Jace started with his usual smirk as he headed to sit on the couch's arm beside Magnus and give him the note "We received this a few minutes ago and got worried since it says urgent. But if something urgent happens at least you two could have put some cloths, you know." He looked at Clary and blinked "Not everyone can pull underwear off like I can"

Clary rolled her eyes at the comment and almost smiled at the thought of Jace's body. Jace always had the most muscular and gorgeous body any one could have and even thought he were twenty five now he is way hotter and muscular than he was when she first meet him. But she wouldn't say that now, what a ego booster it would be for a already big ego. She notice that Alec rolled his eyes at the comment as well.

"Well, if we had send you guys these note, we would be properly dressed" Alec said frowing as he read the note in Magnu's hand. "Whoever send this note didn't warn us that there was going to be-"

A couple of knocks on the door interrupted Alec's sentence, the sound made Magnus exhale and throw his head back as he put two fingers in his forehead and rubbed it. As Clary notice that Alec started to move to answer the door she raised her hand showing she was going to answer it since she was the one closest to the door. When she opened Isabelle dashed inside raising her hand holding a note on it. Simon followed her inside calmly and notice Clary holding the door open, he smiled at her and gave her a warm hug. Now Simon was a full shadowhunter with a skin full of runes, he had ascend shortly after Jocelyn and Luke's weeding, the consul accepted to do the Ascension ceremony since Simon helped us defeat Sebastian and bring us back home. He also has recovered almost all of his memories but was happily to make new ones these past years, he and Isabelle were now happily together and lived at the institute.

"What is this all about? Who send this note to us?" Isabelle said as she gave Jace the note she had receive. He looked at me and my suspicions were confirmed, they had received the same note.

"Well, isn't that the question of the moment?" Jace gave the note to Magnus and Alec so they could see that Isabelle and Simon had receive the same note as we had.

"No one knows Izzy" Alec said frowing even more then before now that the whole gang was together looking to every ones face "Jace and Clary just got here with the same note. But I didn't send anything and since we all can see how happy Magnus is with these reunion, I can pretty much say that he didn't send it either"

"So is this some kind of joke? Taking us out of our houses just to what?" Simon said "So the gang could be united again? As if we –"

In the middle of Simons little speech a portal opened and a woman got out of it. She had pink skin, caramel-brown hair and light brown eyes with a sharp face. When she looked to every face in the room she opened a smile and rested her gaze on Magnus face who was frowing as much as Alec as he looked at the woman that was standing in the middle of the room.

"Alessandra.. ? What are you doing here?" Magnus raised his eyebrow and stood up as he recognized the pink woman that had just got here.

"Magnus, thank god you haven't moved out. It would be a big problem if I were to have to look for you new place" Alessandra opened a little smile but as her eyes rested on Jace's face she started to look serious "I need your help shadowhunters. It is urgent and we don't have much time to explanation. We have to move fast"

"What do you need us for?" Jace was analyzing these woman that apparently had summoned these reunion

"We need to save a girl. It is really important that she is safe and sound and with you guys. That is the reason that I brought her to New York" Alessandra said

"If you brought her to New York, why isn't she with you?" Simon eyes narrowed as he suspiciously looked at the woman

"Again, it is a long story. I promise I will explain everything after we save her. Please" Alessandra eyes widened as she asked us this favour. "She is in danger… The whole world is in danger"

"What? Just because one girl is in danger the whole world is in danger too?" Isabelle said clearly not trusting the pink woman

"Yes, precisely! Please, we don't have time!" At the end of her sentence her voice was a octave higher "Magnus, tell them you trust me so they can trust me too"

Magnus eyes narrowed as he read Alessandra's expression after a few seconds he looked at everyone else "I trust her. Go help her and then come back here. Then she will explain everything to us"

"Thank you!"

The woman said opening a little smile that disappeared as fast as it came, she signed with her hand for us to follow and went inside the portal as sure that we were going to follow as she was pink. Jace were the first one to go after her then Clary followed by Simon and Isabelle, Alec stayed behind since he still had to change and did not want to delay the others. When they arrived at the place Clary knew where they were, they were at the Pandemonium Club and all she could think was why everything happened there. She saw Jace head to the back following Alessandra, she didn't even stop to think twice she dashed after the two of them feeling that Simon and Isabelle were right behind her.

They all gathered in front of the door that eight years ago Clary found Jace, Alec and Isabelle together killing a demon, the first demon she ever saw. When Alessandra saw that we all were there she opened the door without a second to waste, everyone had their seraph blade on their grasp ready for the battle as they saw the short girl, as short as Clary, with black short curly hair being hugged by a blond woman as beautiful as evil she was.

"Lilith"


	2. Chapter 2 - Memories are important

Chapter 2 –Memories are important

When Anastasia heard a girl's voice something snapped in her head and made her came back to herself realizing that she was no longer dancing with her new roommate and that a strange stunning blond woman was hugging her. She let herself out of the embrace and looked at every face there resting her gaze on Alessandra's face widening her eyes as she noticed that Alex actually had pink skin as she had seen the first time.

" _O que está acontecendo aqui?_ (What is happening here?)" She frowned and turned her attention to the blond woman.

"The party is about to start." The blond woman answered in english proving she understood Portuguese. She stroked Ana's hair with a breath taking smile. "I see that my beautiful Alessandra brought me a gift"

"That is right. I brought you the four shadowhunters who kind of killed you last time" Alessandra said as she approached slowly, never taking her eyes of the blond woman. "So you can see how powerful your blood is in that girl's vein as she kills them"

Anastasia and the other four sucked their air as they heard what Alessandra was saying. Her head was dizzying with all the light that came from what she could only guess were swords in the four people hands, trying to understand what were happening there. Blood inside her veins? She was going to kill them? Even if she were the strongest woman in the world, what she wasn't, how could she take four armed people, not only that, she could see that they were all stronger than her. Especially the golden haired guy with big muscles, god how handsome as an angel he was.

"Interesting" The blonde woman looked at the four of them with a huge intensity and something else, something that seemed like hatred"I like that very much. Who would have thought that you'd be better than the order, my dear Alessandra?"

"Anything for the mother of my kind" Alessandra said bowing a few inchs away from Anastasia

Anastasia was frightened by the woman's look, she had a feeling that something very wrong was happening beside the killing talk. As she tried to walk away from both of these crazy women she noticed that she was petrified and couldn't speak as well, not only her but the blond guy, the redhead girl and the other two seemed to be as petrified as she was.

"But firsts things first"

Alessandra said as she raised her hand and touched Anastasia's head, even though Ana knew Alessandra, seeing her hand coming closer to her as if it were a weapon made her shiver inside. Ana shut her eyes trying to focus on what was happening around her, to clear her thoughts so she could figure a way to get the hell away from there but she was so truly scared that all her brain were able to process were the fact that they were just two women talking and there was nothing to be that scared about.

Ana focused her thoughts on that to try to relax, but when she felt Alessandra's touch in her head her whole body started to shake making her eyes open sharply. It took a few seconds before her vision cleared and she notice that she wasn't in the dark room filled with people she didn't know. She was inside her best friend car again listening Gabriela talk about some guy she was really into and how he was the cutest guy she ever knew. They were laughing; she could feel herself laugh but not exactly. It was as if she was dreaming of a day long ago, but seeing her best friend face again filled her with so much happiness and joy that made her forget what had just happened, forget about the four strange people holding weird swords and the frightening blonde woman.

She was with her friend again; the rest of the world didn't matter anymore. Her friend was healthy and happy here beside her. It was the best moment she had in weeks, she had these past two months and nothing could ruin it, nothing expect her screaming as three people appeared in front of them causing Gabriela to turn the steering wheel too fast and crashed into a light pole. Anastasia could lightly feel the pain her head after she hit the car dashboard and in her right arm as she was pulled out of the car abruptly and tossed to the ground where she rolled to a stop facedown, her whole body was aching now.

Gabriela screams dissipate in the air making Anastasia try to stand up to go rescue her friend but failing as some ones feet pushed her back to the ground and no matter which side she looked she couldn't see the culprits face. When something pulled her hair she let out a groan of pain, cursing whatever it was, other than the pain in her head as something pulled her hair she felt as if something smelled her and in her head she could hear rough voice speaking in English and inward she thanked her mother to make her take English classes so she could understand everything.

 _I found her_ was all that the rough voice said before its owner tossed her to someone else that stopped her upturned with its feet. Now she could see what was happening, she could that the feet in her ribcage belonged to the blonde woman and the person that grabbed her hair and tossed her wasn't a person. It was a thick body-shaped lizard thing with a thick row of serrated teeth where its eyes should be and a second mouth in the lower half of its face, it also had a narrow tail, claws and a long forked tongue. To her horror there were two of these things and one of them was holding Gabriela up.

The blonde woman knelt beside Anastasia and gave her a breath taking smile full of teeths as she brushed away the hair that covered her face. Her eyes started to sparkle, an evil kind of sparkle to be more specific, as she stared at Ana with expectation. "Very good boys"

 _What do we do with these one?_ Ana could her in her head the second lizard thing asking the blonde woman as if she were some kind of goddess.

"Whatever you want. Kill her, kill her not. Don't really care" The blonde girl smirked as she stood up and walked away without a hint of regret in what she was saying "Just bring the black haired girl to Alessandra so she can start the procedure"

Waving her hand the two lizard things obeyed what she was telling them and the one with empty hand came to Anastasia side and threw her over his shoulders were she hit her head on its thick body and, because of all the pain she was already feeling, passed out. The moment she opened her eyes again she was in a gray room and Alessandra with pink skin was next to her fixing her venous access with a red liquid that looked like blood.

" _Então você acordou_. (So you are awake)" Said the pink woman as she finished fixing her venous access "You are really tough, did you know that?"

" _Onde estou?_ (Where am I?)" Anastasia said as she tried to sit up but failed, she could see now that both her arms were handcuffed to the bed and with that image the night before came back to her " _Quem são vocês?_ _O que vocês querem comigo?O que aconteceu com a minha amiga_? (Who are you? What do you want from me? What happened with my friend?)

"Calma, calma menina (Easy, easy girl)" Alessandra said turning her back to Ana walking to get something across the room "Tudo no seu devido momento. Agora… (All in due time. Now..)" When she got the thing she turned back to face me and I saw a knife in her hands " _Eu vou ter de te machucar para seu próprio bem._ _Quando for a hora certa irei te explicar tudo, agora seja uma boa garota e fique parada._ (I will have to hurt you for your own good. When the time comes I will explain everything to you, now be a good girl and stand still.)"

Alessandra had a soft tone in her voice as if it nothing wrong had happened and were going to happen, she walked back to stand next to Anastasia and the next thing Ana felt was a deep pain in her right side, so deep that made her lose her conscious. As she regained conscious she felt her body shaking again, it was ceasing but she still was shaking as she opened her eyes.

Anastasia was back to the dark room with the blonde woman next to her and Alessandra taking her hand back from Ana's head. Everyone were looking at her with concern and horror in their eyes, except the blonde woman, she had a expectancy look in her face as if Anastasia were going to change or do something amazing. Ana could feel pain in her hand and when she looked at them she saw bloodlines in her palms where her nails stuck.

Anastasia had a blank expression in her face as she were trying to understand what had just happened, she looked at Alessandra to make sure if what she was thinking were right. Alessandra had returned her memory of the accident, returned her memory of the day her best friend died. No. The day she was killed. The two lizard things killed her best friend, she didn't saw it happen but she knew inside her heart that it was what had happened.

She felt rage in every fiber of her being as she looked to the blonde woman, she could see the woman liked the look of rage in her face because her smile widened as they both stared at each other. These woman, these disgusting woman gave her friend to the lizards things so they could play with her and kill her and gave herself, Anastasia, to Alessandra so she could do experiments or whatever with her. How could these horrible being be alive when her friend was not?

Anastasia jumped onto the blonde neck, surprise that her body moved as she wanted now, that she wasn't petrified anymore. She grabbed the blonde neck and pressed hard trying to kill her but the only reaction she had was widened her eyes in surprise for a second. The next second the woman with no effort took Anastasia hand out of her neck and held her face with one hand piercing Anastasia face with her nails.

"What have you done?" The blonde woman was looking at Alessandra with rage

"I disobeyed you" Alessandra answered with a smile

"How dare-" The blonde woman stopped speaking and looked at her hand that was holding Anastasia face with wide eyes. She let Ana's face go and backed away holding her hand screaming with pain and looked back at Alessandra

"What have you done?" this time it was the golden haired guy who asked

"I blessed her blood" Alessandra answered calmly and grabbed Anastasia arm "Let's go"

Alessandra pulled Anastasia away from the blonde woman trying to bring her to the four people, confused Anastasia let her take her away. When they were next to the four people they heard a laughter and everyone looked back to the blonde woman.

"Well played, but do you thing that I came alone?" The blonde woman snapped her fingers and four lizards things appeared out of nowhere "Kill all of them expect Anastasia. Bring her to me"

As Anastasia backed away from the lizard things and tripped falling on her tailbone, all the other moved forward and went to battle. Their swords gleamed really strong as they fought against the lizard things, despise the fear inside of her she found that their fighting was beautiful. They moved fast and just gave accurate strokes, in no time all the lizards were dead and more come replacing them.

Every time one lizard died another appeared and took it place in the battle. Anastasia could see that the shadowhunters, as Alessandra had called them, and Alessandra were getting tired. The fear inside her grew as the only thing that stood between her and these thing were starting to weaken.

"Clary, I think it is time for you to open a portal!" The golden haired guy screamed as he killed another lizard thing

"No one is going to open a portal here" The blonde woman said running towards the redhead girl

Anastasia didn't know what took control of her body but the run to put herself between the blonde woman and Clary arriving just in time to bump with the blonde woman. "You will have to go through me first"

"Don't make me laugh" The blonde woman said as she grabbed Anastasia by her neck and raised her "You are just a fly"

"Jace! Save the girl!"

The redhead girl screamed and as if she had some magical control over the golden haired boy he raced and with an accurate stroke he cut the blonde woman hand off and placed himself between Anastasia and the woman.

"If you are looking for a fight, why don't you fight me"

The blonde woman cried out in pain holding her arm that now didn't have a hand at the end of it. She looked at Jace and hissed at him with pure rage and hatred. "I will get the girl. You just postponed my plans"

With that the blonde woman disappeared with all the lizards things leaving everyone behind catching their breaths as the battle ended. Jace turned in his heels and looked at Anastasia with a little smile, bowing a little so he could be the same height as her.

"Are you okay? You understand English, right?" The golden haired boy asked and smiled as the black haired girl nodded to him

"I think we should go back to Magnus apartment" The redhead girl approaching Anastasia and putting a hand in her shoulder "I think you have some explaining to do as why were you with Lilith?" As she noticed that Anastasia didn't know what she was talking about she added "The blonde woman"

"I don't know" Anastasia said sighing "I just remember dancing and the next thing I remember is when you guys got here between these two times I don't remember anything. I don't know how I got to this room."

"I'll explain everything when we get to Magnus house" Alessandra said next to the long black haired girl and the guy wearing glasses with a blank expression

"Yeah… You should" For every one surprise it was Anastasia who said it with a blank expression as well and frowning

 **Author note:**

 **Heello, I hope you guys are enjoying these fan fiction that I'm writing. I apologize for any grammar or writing mistakes, English is my second language so it is a little hard to write. I choose to write in English so a larger number of people can read my story.**

 **I will try to post at least one chapter per week, hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Best regards.**

 **-F**


	3. Chapter 3 - Plans

Chapter 3 – Plans

As soon as everyone passed through the portal and started to settle around Magnus's living room which in turn contained furniture that seemed to be some kind of Elizabethan era furniture, expect the sofa and the television they both seem pretty modern, Clary pick up her stele and starts to drawn _Iratze_ __in everyone expect the warlock pink woman and the black haired girl who was watching everyone get their _Iratze_ rune drawn.

Clary left Jace for last so she could let him embrace her from behind when her job was done. She looked at the pink woman who was looking at the black haired girl with a concern expression as if it was her daughter who was hurt, as if she sensed Clary watching her she turned to look at her and then looked from her stele back to her.

"You can draw runes on her too" Alessandra said

"What?" Claries asked widening her eyes looking from the black haired girl to Jace and then back at the warlock woman "Are you insane? It could kill her!"

"Also we heard when you said she has Lilith's blood in her vein" Jace said turning his attention to the black haired girl who was sitting with her back against the opposite wall from where they all were looking out the window. She looked as if she wanted to stay as far away from everyone as she could, Clary thought "So it would definitely kill her"

"What?" Alec who was sitting on the sofa next to Magnus stood up and looked to the girl who still refused to look back at them even though she was paying attention to everything that they were saying "She is a demon then? Why are we letting her loose? Shouldn't we chain her? She is like HE was, isn't she?" Alec was trying to hide his fear that someone like Sebastian existed as he looked back to Jace, Clary could see it because she has the same fear right now.

"No she isn't!" Alessandra said angrily and began to approach the black haired girl who flinched as she notice the woman presence near her "She has blessed blood" The woman said hiding her upset face from the fact that the girl flinched and looked to every ones face "And even him had runes"

"Yes, because he was born as a shadowhunter" Isabelle said with some sarcastic in her voice "Are you saying that she is a shadowhunter too?"

"Well…" Alessandra looked from the girl to everyone else and sighed "It is complicated I guess, come here Ana"

When Alessandra reached to help the girl get up she was already on her feet backing away from that woman with a angry expression in her face and hatred in her voice "Don't you dare touch me!" When Clary heard Anastasia's voice she felt a little cold inside, the last time she heard so much hatred in someone's voice it was Sebastian's and just the thought that that girl really might be like him scared her.

"You did this to me!" Anastasia said as she raised her white t-shirt and showed a big scar that started below her right chest and went down her body until somewhere under her skirt and above her knees, looking again Clary could see the fading _Iratze_ _rune beside the scar what made her heart skip a beat, so she really could have runes drawn on her. "How could you_? How long it will take for you to start explain everything? You guys are doing these strange drawing all over yourselves and not even demanding hers explanations! Instead you are calling me a demon just because I have someone else blood inside of me as if it would change me somehow and comparing to me to 'him'… whoever 'him' is. What is happening? Who are all of you?" By the end of her speech she was almost screaming

"Calm down Ana, I'll explain everything. Just calm down" Alessandra made the girl flinch again as she tried to approach her, Clary could see for a split second fear in Anastasia's eyes.

Of course, Clary thought, the girl was using her anger to hide the fact that she was scared to death since she had just saw a battle between shadowhunters and demons and also was in a room that she never had been before with six people who she didn't have a clue what they were. So Clary pushed Jace's arm away, leaving the protecting hug she was in and missing it as she walked across the room to be by the girls side, they didn't know if this girl was like Sebastian or not, but somewhere inside her Clary could feel that the girl wasn't like Sebastian despise the fact that she has Lilith's blood in her veins.

Clary saw the puzzled expression on the girl's face as she reached her hand and laid it on the girl's shoulder squeezing it a little "Calm down Anastasia, we won't hurt you. We are here to protect you so you can trust us and we will trust you in return" It took a moment for the girl to decide if she trusted them but Clary felt the girl relax under her touch. As soon as Clary saw in the girl's eyes that she trusted them, she turned on her hells and looked back at the pink woman "It is your turn to explain everything. Now."

"Okay" Alessandra said sighing as she walked to a chair sat down "It all started when you guys killed Sebastian Morgenstern, despise being weak and unable to do anything back them, Lilith promised to herself that she would bring him back again, after all he was her only son and the only son she could ever have because of her curse." Alessandra looked at Anastasia "Lilith was originally created as a wife for Adam out of the Earth; however, she would not obey him or God, and so she was cast out of the Garden of Eden and was replaced by Eve. She also was punished for her disobedience by being made unable to bear children, or, at least, she was only capable of gestating infants who then died upon their birth. Now she is a Greater Demon and is known as the mother of all warlocks" Alessandra sighed again "Magnus, that guy with spiked hair and rainbow clothes, and I are warlocks, we are born from demons and humans and we can cast 'magics'" Alessandra pointed at Clary "The other here are shadowhunter, also known as Nephilim. They are a secretive race of beings who are humans born with angelic blood, they also are the appointed warrior on Earth of the Angel Raziel."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We are awesome, we save the Earth from demons everyday, some of us are more awesome than others, but who's counting points" Jace smirked a little "Can you go on with the explanation?"

Alessandra rolled her eyes, noticing that half the room did the same, and looked at Jace "I'm just explaining the shadow world to Anastasia since she doesn't know anything. Anyway, as you guys kind of killed her she was too weak back them to try bringing Sebastian back, however now she is feeling better. She is not 100%, but she thinks she already waited enough. Six months ago she found a way to bring Sebastian back to life as he were not as he died, she doesn't want Jonathan Christopher Morgernstern, she wants Sebastian Morgenstern, her son. However, to bring Sebastian back she needed someone like him, with her blood demon. Since she didn't want anyone in her way she choose to do the experiments with mundanes, however she remembered that the last time she tried to do something like this she failed and now was testing only on mundanes that were born with the _sight_. Mundanes that could ascend and become a shadowhunter."

"How did she know who were these mundanes?" Clary asked

"Because I helped her, she looked for me because she found out that I had discovered a demoniac rune that could show who were the chosen ones to possibly became shadowhunters" Alessandra answered

"Why did you-" Alec started to ask but Alessandra interrupted him middle-sentence

"Help her?" Alessandra looked at Alec raising her eyebrow "Why do you think? The only reason anyone would help a Greater Demon, fear and because she knew my weakness. That is why I pretended to help her" Alessandra sighed one more time and started to sound as if she were fighting tears back "But to gain her trust I had to do what she wanted and by doing that I killed a lot of people, children and teenagers mostly. So many that I lost count" She was rubbing her eyes not letting any tear drop "The moment I could feel she trusted me I started to do my own experiment. I always loved to read and study, that is why I knew that rune but not just that. I had discovered a way to turn demon blood into angel blood and instead to give them her demon blood, I gave them her angel blood, her blessed blood. However only one person survived either experiments." When she finished her sentence she and the rest of the room looked at Anastasia who tried to shrank herself "That is why you have this scar, I had to open you side and draw a rune inside of you so your blood could remain blessed. However, Lilith changed my knives for knives made of demon metal, so no matter how many times I tried to _Iratze_ _you, just you bleeding would stop and the scar would never disappear. I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry. If I hadn't cut you open maybe you wouldn't be yourself now, maybe your blood would start turning back into demon blood, that scar will guarantee that you stay alive and stay pure, stay as yourself. However, Lilith doesn't know that, she thinks that you have her demon blood. That you are the last key she needs to bring Sebastian back as he was. It took her too much time to create you so she won't try to create another until she knows you will be of no use to her so she may think that now you are being locked up since you are like Sebastian and therefore she won't make a move until she finds out where_ you are and if you stay here it may take a while, since me and hopefully Magnus will protect this place, so we can figure a way of stopping her." After a moment of silence Alessandra notice that they were expecting for more with blank stares, to make them notice that she was done she add "Any questions?"

"I have two" Anastasia was the first to find her voice "What is a _Iratze_? And Who are Sebastian and Jonathan?"

"This is _Iratze_ " Clary started pointing at her rune "And Jonathan and Sebastian are the same person" she add feeling her legs weaken and give her weigh up, she could feel arms around her and saw Jace's face next to hers. She didn't see him crossing the room, but he must have notice she was about to collapse before she even had. Now both of them were sitting down holding each other "He was supposed to be my brother, but my father gave him Lilith's blood and turned him into a monster, turning him into Sebastian. He almost killed us all but we manage to kill him with the angels help what made him became the brother I was supposed to have as he died, what made him became for a second Jonathan."

Clary could see and feel everyone's fear, Isabelle and Simon were holding each other and Alec had sat down next to Magnus who put his arms around him. So Lilith was trying to bring Sebastian back again, was it always going to happen? Whenever they destroyed him, she would find a way and bring him back? They would never be truly at peace, would they? And poor Jonathan, now that he finally was himself and was resting as himself she was going to bring Sebastian back and not let him live again. She looked at Jace and knew he was thinking the same thing she was.

"We won't let her get you back" Jace said standing up "You were just a mundane back then so you don't know anything, but if she brings Sebastian back it is possible that we won't be able to stop him. Not even with my beautiful help" Jace tried to smirk but even him feared Sebastian being alive again. "So we need you to help us, to do everything we say until we figure a way to stop Lilith once and for all. Do you understand?"

Clary could see in the Anastasia eyes that she didn't like being told what to do as much as Clary herself hated it, so it showed how much she trusted them and respected them when she nodded. Now it was their turn to make a plan and hopefully it would finish Lilith once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4 -Crazy woman

Chapter 4 – Crazy woman

After Anastasia agreed to help them and do everything they asked her to, they told her they had to discover if she really was a shadowhunter so they draw lots of runes on her while the cat-eye guy, Magnus, and Alessandra started to protect the apartment. As the redhead girl, Clary, draw the runes she explained what they were and what they were supposed to do so she could tell them if the runes were working or not, by the end of the drawing moment all the runes Clary had drawn on her had worked.

She never had felt so much energy, power, courage and alive as she did now covered by runes, however the 'experiment' wasn't over; they still needed to know if she could hold a seraph blade for she would need it to battle against Lilith. This time it was the golden-haired guy who explained what she had to do, he gave her one of his seraph blade and told her to call for ' _Gabriel_ ' and as soon as she did it the blade lit on.

Anastasia had held others swords before, especially in these past months since Alessandra told her that if she practice some _Kenjutsu_ (term for all schoolds of Japanese swordsmanship) she would recover faster from her injury, but no sword felt like this seraph blade, it felt as if it were alive in her hand as it vibrate. As she looked at it with a curious look, she heard Jace ask her to swing and pretend she was fighting. When she showed that she knew how to hold and use a sword Jace smirked a little.

"Well, well… It seems we don't have a newbie here." He looked at Clary with a playful look in his face "She does it better than you do" And this comment made him receive a playful punch from Clary that was impressed as well with Anastasia ability.

" Yeah.. These past months I practice _Kenjutsu_ " Anastasia answered giving Jace his seraph blade back "Also I practice _Karate_ , _yoga,_ swimming, _Judo, Jujitsu_ and _capoeira_ (a Brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance, acrobatics and music)." As she saw the look of confusion in every ones face, she shrugged "Alessandra" she started and as the thought and words came out she looked more and more thoughtful "told me if I did all these classes I would recover faster. Now I wonder if it were just for that" At the end of her sentence she looked at Alessandra who gave her a weak smile without stopping what she was doing.

"I knew what laid ahead" Alessandra answered "I had to prepare you a little so I told you would heal faster, but I knew that what made you heal faster was the runes I asked a shadowhunter friend drawn on you before you woke up in the hospital." As every eye widened Alessandra added "I didn't tell him what was happening, just that a shadowhunter was hurt and I needed his help"

After that to ease the moment Jace challenged Anastasia to a fight to see how prepared she actually was and also to make them forget a little about everything they learned that night, Anastasia knew that he knew they weren't going to make any progress that night so they should at least relax before they woke up and had to start planning their next move. Of course he won, he was way faster than her and stronger, but she put up a fight what proved that she was a tiny little bit prepared for what was coming. When Alessandra and Magnus finished what they were doing everyone agreed they needed a rest so they all called it a day. Magnus and that blue eyed boy, Alec, stayed in one room; Jace and Clary in the other, Simon, the guy with glasses, and Isabelle, the girl with long black hair in the second guest room and Anastasia in the last one. Alessandra told them she would sleep in the couch so Anastasia could rest properly, however Anastasia saw that Alessandra knew she wasn't forgiven so it would be better for her to give Anastasia some space.

Before going to bed they agreed that the next day Anastasia would start training since she already had some practice and she was the key of Lilith's plan. Anastasia didn't pay attention to the decoration of the room, she was so whacked that she didn't even shower. She threw herself on the bed and blacked out almost instantly.

It had been a week since Anastasia began to train with Jace, Clary and the others, each day one of them taught her something different. Clary was responsible for the runes, Jace and Isabelle took turns for combat, Alec for defense and about demonology and Simon was responsible for her to learn about downworlders, however most of the time they just relaxed and played games together, games with werewolves, vampires and stuff so it could count as studying.

Also so far Magnus and Alessandra's runes and spells seemed to work as Lilith didn't came after her, so they were a little relaxed as they planned what they were supposed to do. Despise being the main discussion during the planning moments, Anastasia wasn't allowed to participate at these moments since she agreed she would do anything they asked her to do and she could see that no one wanted to hand her over nor kill her, so she were okay to have these alone moments.

Right now she was so exhausted after a day of combat practices with Jace and Isabelle at the same time that when Clary called both of them saying that Magnus found something important, Anastasia thanked God she was excused for the rest of the night and could fall into bed and sleep not even caring if she had taken shower or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The moment Anastasia opened her eyes she felt confused, she was somewhere so dark that she couldn't see where she was. When she opened her mouth to call for someone she felt water coming inside her mouth what made she realized she was actually underwater, what made she feel even more confused. She was indeed under a black water however she could breathe and when water came inside her mouth she didn't choke at all._

 _She decided that she should rise to the surface to discover where she was, however no matter how hard she swam she didn't rise at all, seeing it wouldn't work she decided she would try swimming around and this time she could feel she was moving. She swam until she saw a light and then she followed the light. When she arrived she saw it was a guy holding a silver box that was shining, no, not the box, the guy was shining as if he were some kind of lamp._

 _Anastasia looked at the guy very closely, he was very handsome and she was sure he would be way taller than her if he wasn't sitting, he had broad shoulders, defined jaws and a silver-blond hair. Actually, he was breath taking handsome, she had never seen anyone as handsome as he was, not even Jace she thought._

 _He was looking at her with concern in his beautiful green eyes, she felt lost in his eyes as if they called her and tried to read her, it took a moment before Anastasia could notice he was mouthing something to her since he couldn't speak underwater as well. It was hard to understand what he was trying to say, she kept trying to read his lips but he was 'speaking' too fast for her to understand. She frowned and shook her head to try to tell him she couldn't understand him, he gave a sigh and reached out to grab her arm and bring her closer to him._

 _He brought her so close to him that his mouth was in her ears, she didn't remember the last time she had been this close to a boy before and she felt shiver up and down her spine when she heard his voice whisper in her ear._

" _Turn the table around. Use her cards against her. Be careful one small drop of the wrong blood and it will be all over"_

 _The guy said it over and over again until he was sure she had understood and memorized his words. She pulled away from him and looked confused, trying to understand what he meant, when she reached to him to ask who he was, what he meant and where she was he started to fade away with a little smile. She started to panic as the only light of the place disappeared and the guy left her alone with the silver box on her lap. Before he disappeared completely he put his hands on her shoulders and shook her calling her name over and over again._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anastasia opened her eyes to see the same green eyes looking at her with concern on then, it took her a second before she realized that these green eyes were attached to a redhead girl, not a silver-blond guy. Clary started to stop shaking and calling her name when she saw that Anastasia had awakened from her sleep.

"Are you alright Ana?" Clary asked dropping Anastasia's shoulders

"Yeah… I am" Anastasia answered sitting up on her bed and rubbing her eyes "What happened? Why did you wake me up like that?"

"When I came inside to see if you were alright, you were tossing around your bed looking as if you couldn't breathe" Clary pushed away a lock of Anastasia hair

"I dreamed I was underwater" Anastasia explained "I couldn't get out of the water and I was starting to panic… Maybe that was it"

"Yeah.. Probably" Clary said standing up and looking concerned at Anastasia "Well, I think you better change yourself it is already noon and you have practice with Jace today again"

"Noon? Do you mean I slept almost the whole day?" Anastasia said bewildered

"Yes" Clary said heading towards the door "It is okay, this week was pretty rough. You must have been really tired. Anyway, change your clothes and go practice, unfortunately we don't have time to slack off" Clary said sighing "I'm sorry, but you need practice"

"It is okay. I know I need it, you guys said that if something bad happened we were heading towards war and I want to help" Anastasia gave Clary a cheerful smile as she leaved the room

Anastasia didn't know why she hadn't told Clary about the boy in her dream, about what he said. She felt as if it was something for her to figure out by herself and for the rest of the day she tried to do that. What made her head itch was the fact he talked about blood, why in all this story blood was so important?

As she brainstormed his words and who he might been throughout the day, she decided it was time to read a little more. She spend all of her free time looking for books about rituals and what it was needed and after three days of several reading and re-dreaming about the silver-blond haired guy. She decided she needed to tell everyone about the plan she made, even thought it was a crazy plan, it was a plan. This past week she felt really worthless as she couldn't help them create a plan since she did not know about the real world. Even though it was her moment to rest and she longed for these moments, she hated not being part of the group as they planned their next move together.

She hated feeling as if she were in their way instead of helping them, their age gap wasn't that high so she were supposed to help them not be in their way and now with her plan she thought she could do it. She felt as a crazy woman, a crazy woman with a insane plan.

As soon as her practice with Jace finished she told him she needed to talk with everyone and he made sure everyone were there a second later since it she hadn't really talked to them nor she had wanted to talk about what was happening. They were the heroes, she was just a recently changed mundane, however her dream gave her an idea that she thought was worth the shot.

"Well.." She started "I don't really know how to explain this, but tonight I had a stranger dream. I know I told you my dream was about me drowning but it wasn't just that. In my dream this silver-blond haired guy with green eyes" At this moment Anastasia looked at Clary who had gasped when she heard silver-blond haired "Green eyes just like yours Clary, told me that I should turn the table around and use her cards against her. It took me some time to realize he was your brother Clary and he was telling me to use Lilith plan against her"

"Do you mean..?" Alec asked raising his eyebrow and looking as worried as everyone else were

"I think we should bring Jonathan back to life"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author note:

 **Thank you for reading my story and hope you guys enjoy it, I will try to update at least one more chapter these weekend. Feel free to leave a review with your thoughts about the story. This is the first story I ever write and first fanfiction as well, so I would like to hear some tips of you guys for this or my next stories.**

 **Love.**

 **-F  
**


	5. Chapter 5 - Taking chances

Chapter 5 – Taking chances

Jace was the first to express his disapproval of Anastasia's idea, he stood up and threw his arm up "Are you insane? You want us to do exactly what we are trying to avoid? Have you lost your mind?"

"Have you forgotten what we told you about him? He was a monster!" Isabelle said with a pitched voice. Isabelle looked from Anastasia to Alessandra gasping and widening her eyes. "Do you think her blood is becoming demoniac?"

Anastasia sighed shaking her head "No, I'm fine!" she started saying but was stopped by Magnus

"Is that why you were looking through my books and studying these past days? You were thinking of bringing him back?" Magnus asked raising his eyebrows with a concerned expression

"No" Anastasia began trying to formulate what she was thinking "I was trying to understand why Lilith needed my blood to bring him back. I found out that to bring someone back to life you need to create a connection between that person and someone alive, they need to share blood and soul. Just like Sebastian and Jace did back then when Lilith brought him back for the first time. They need to become one and that was why that rune Lilith draw on Jace's chest was created, to bring someone to life, not just to balance the good and evil as Lilith told you guys, it was needed because the person wouldn't survive by itself in the first few weeks as she/he returned back to life. So if Jace had been able to destroy Lilith's rune the first days Sebastian wouldn't have been able to survive alone and would be dead again." Anastasia started to explain as better as she could. She wasn't sure if what she was planning and thinking was right, but it was better than sitting here waiting for Lilith to come. She noticed everybody looking from her to Magnus or Alessandra trying to ask them if it were true, Alessandra was the one to nod and show them it was true. "However, back them Jace was the one supposed to do it because of the balance thing, it really needed to be him. But now it is different, back then Sebastian died as Sebastian, this time he died as Jonathan so beside the soul Lilith needed the right blood. She needed someone with the same blood Sebastian had, her blood and that it was why she were looking for people like me and is why she needs me alive"

"Okay. It is good to know more about the ritual, however I… we still don't understand why you would want to bring him back?" Alec said so calm that made Jace look at him with raising his eyebrows. Anastasia knew he were the first to understand what she was thinking as he made a gesture to Jace to wait for what she was going to say next.

"It is obvious, isn't it?" The look in Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon's faces showed her it wasn't that obvious "I want to bring Jonathan back so Lilith can't bring Sebastian back" Realization crossed every ones faces as they understood the plan, they were going to bring the brother Clary was supposed to have but didn't, not the monster that had killed so many shadowhunters back then. It definitely was a dangerous plan, they couldn't know for sure if it would work out the way Anastasia thought and that was she added "And it should be me to be connected with him. Because if anything went wrong and we actually brought Sebastian back and not Jonathan it will be much easier to kill me than any of you"

"Are you insane?" Clary was the one to shout and stand up this time "Why do you think we would agree to that?"

"Do you have any other plan to stop Lilith?" As Anastasia asked that she could see Clary flinching as if she had hit her. These past week Clary and Anastasia had grown used to each other, actually she felt as if Clary would be a sister to her if they had more time together and she could see Clary was feeling the same thing and that was why Clary didn't want to let her do what she was supposed to do "I know you guys haven't came up with a plan or at least a good plan. This is our best shot and I was supposed to be dead already as the others that Alessandra had experimented in. It is me who is supposed to bring him back as Jonathan or Sebastian, if we wait any longer Lilith will get stronger and come for me and when she gets me you guys would never be able to reach for me. She and Sebastian wouldn't let you guys do it, I know that"

"There is one problem in your plan. Back them Sebastian had a body, now he is a bunch of ashes inside a box under the lake lyn water" Simon said passing from one side to the other, stopping to look at Alessandra "How would Lilith make the same ritual if there is no body?"

"We found a way to create his body again with his ashes. That won't be a problem since I knew the person who were supposed to assemble his body, I know what to do" Alessandra answered

"So… Are you guys in?" Anastasia asked looking at everyone in the apartment

"This is not our decision to make" Jace answered and turned to look at Clary. He hold her hand with one hand and with the other he caressed her face "Clary, he was supposed to be your brother. You are the one supposed to decide if we should bring him back, you and your mother" Jace gave her a weak smile "After all he will be your family if he is back as he was supposed to be"

Clary gave Jace the same weak smile and hugged him "You know we don't have other choice. Thank you for being always this loving with me but this is our fight, all of us" She let go of the embrace and looked at every one "We are one family, he will be part of us so this decision should come from everyone"

Everyone stayed silence as they thought about the consequences, if they manage to bring Jonathan back it would be harder for Lilith to bring Sebastian back since he himself would fight against her. Hopefully. However, if they didn't succeed and Sebastian were the one to be brought back they would have to kill Anastasia so Sebastian died too and after that they would have to discover a way to prevent Lilith of bringing Sebastian back. Alec stood up and crossed the room so he could stand next to Anastasia, as he got closer and reached his hand to touch her right shoulder she hold her breath. Alec was thin and wiry build but there was something about his black hair and pale skin that made him look always so serious and a little scaring, she never knew what he was thinking nor if he actually liked her so what he said next came quite as a shock as he patted her head.

"We won't let you die" Alec said "You are one of us now and we will do everything in our power so we won't have to kill you in the end. You are a shadowhunter now and we stick together till the end. We will bring Jonathan back and then we will destroy Lilith once and for all"

"Yes!" Isabelle shouted as she hold tighter Simon's hand "We defeated her once and we will again. We won't let her have neither of you"

Jace and Clary exchanged glances and Jace nod as if Clary had said something to him "Magnus can you prepare everything so the ritual will go smoothly?" He asked

"Ohh dear, sometimes I feel you forget who is brooklyn high warlock" Magnus said standing up and going to his bookcase

"There is just one more thing" Anastasia started looking at Clary "If you could create a rune to connect me and Jonathan it would be great…. I don't really want to want what he wants if that were possible, you know"

Everyone stopped as they realized that for this ritual they would have to use the same rune Lilith used in Jace, how could they forget that? Clary holds Jace's hand tighter as he remembered how it was to be under Sebastian influence, Anastasia could see that this was something he didn't want anyone to pass through; As Clary saw Jace's face she looked at Anastasia.

"I won't let anyone be under anyone influence ever again" Clary said fiercely

"Thank you" Anastasia said

"Alright, now this is what we are going to do"

Magnus came back holding at least six books and started telling everyone what they were supposed to do and as soon as he told everyone their task they parted to accomplish what they were supposed to. Alessandra, Magnus and Anastasia stayed alone in the living room and started to study about the ritual, for it to go smoothly they needed to know everything about it and what they could do to prevent something bad to happen.

For the next two days they studied and prepared themselves for what they were going to do, since they wouldn't be protect by Magnus's runes and spells they should prepare themselves to confront Lilith and her demons. It was possible that while they were out doing what they had to do Lilith would track them down, so they had to prepare for the worst out come. Now there was just one thing missing: Jonathan ashes.

They decided everyone should go together and as soon as they got Jonathan ashes they would start the process, they packed everything they would need and waited as Clary drew the portal so they could go to lake Lyn, hopefully no one would drawn their selves. When the portal opened Anastasia remembered the feeling she had after she went through a portal for the first time, she hoped it was this kind of thing that happened only when you went through something for the first time, boy she was wrong.

She were the last one to go through the portal together with Simon, after she went through the portal she felt nausea and dizzy if it weren't for Simon she would have tripped and fallen inside the lake since she was just a few inches away from its edge. After her dizziness passed she could take in the image of the lake, it clearly wasn't what she was expecting. The water of the lake was clear, true, however it looked like a big slick of oil with slight rainbow sheen to it surrounded by a forest, it was kind of beautiful as the dawn arrived.

She didn't know why but she felt as if she had been here before, even though she was 100% sure she had seen something like this, this beautiful and frightening view. Clary told her she had dropped Jonathan ashes inside the lake so no one would try to take it, however she never though she were going to be the one to try to take it out of there. Clary told them she knew a tune that would attract anything they wanted as if it were some kind of magnet.

As everyone started to prepare for the ritual drawing runes all around the lake obeying Magnus orders, Clary stood at the lakeside and draw the magnet rune with a rune that read 'Jonathan ashes'. Back at Magnus apartment they tested the rune to make sure it would work now, Clary did something small pulling a book from the bookcase to the floor across the room and it worked alright. Now in the other hand nothing happened as they waited for Jonathan ashes to be attracted by the rune, they waited a long time before deciding it wasn't going to happen.

"What now?" Jace asked frowning

"I-I don't know. I was pretty sure it would work" Clary said frowning as well

"Why don't we just jump in and take it?" Anastasia asked

"Because the lake water is poisonous for us" Clary answered "If you ingest it. I know, I already felt its powers"

"But we don't have any other choice, do we?" Anastasia asked

"We do" Clary said "We just have to figure it out first"

"No time for that. Promise I won't ingest it"

Before Clary or Jace or anyone could understand what she meant by that Anastasia was already diving inside the water, Jace tried to pull her out of the water but she swam faster and was already out of reach. As she swam looking for Jonathan ashes she understood why she felt she had been here before, this was the black water she had been in her dream.

Most definitely she shouldn't have dived in, she thought it would be easy not to ingest the lakes water however when she was inside it she felt as if there were hand on her face trying to make her open her mouth and take a sip of the lake water it was frightening. She kept swimming clenching her jaw so she wouldn't open her mouth, she didn't exactly know where she were supposed to go but she felt as if her body knew so she let her body led her to Jonathan ashes.

After a while she came to stop and could feel something beneath her, she reached for it and grabbed what she guessed was some sort of box. She had to use almost all of her strength to pull the box out of the sand it seemed that the box had been sucked inside it, after she felt she had no more strength the sand gave in and freed the box. Now her problem was that she was running out of time, she could hold her breath for seven minutes and she would be down there for at least six and she could feel the need for the air.

She put her feet on the sand to propel her up so she could swim back out of the lake, when she did that she felt as if something grabbed her foot and wouldn't let her go no matter what. She kicked and pulled her leg as hard as she could but her foot was stuck. Despair grow inside of her, she was almost out of air and she really needed to breath, she felt the hand on her mouth get stronger and stronger and suddenly a little light came from the box in her hands making her foot be free and the feeling of hands in her mouth stop. Anastasia didn't think twice she swam as fast as she could out of the water, when she felt her head above the water she didn't dare to breath yet first she swam to the edge and cleaned her face to make sure no drop of water would fall into her mouth and then she breathed as if there were no tomorrow, trying to take in as much air as she could.

As soon as she got in the edge of the lake Clary and Jace were beside her helping her cleaning herself and making sure she wouldn't be poisoned, Clary drew as many runes as she could to make sure Anastasia would be fine. After a moment of concerned looks Anastasia started to stand up and saw that everybody was looking concerned at their direction even though they didn't stop what they were doing, Anastasia catches her breath and laughed.

"That was close" Anastasia said laughing just to make sure everyone knew she was fine and stopped worrying "Thank god I had swimming classes before I came here and learned how to hold my breath"

Everybody sighed and kept doing what they were doing a little less worried, of course there was still the fact they were going to bring Jonathan back now. Anastasia got the silver box that looked just like the one in her dream and gave it to Alessandra. "Do your thing" she said before she went to Magnus said and asked what she was supposed to do.

"Let's start it"

Now it was the time, Magnus told Anastasia to stand in the center of the circle of runes together with Jonathan ashes that Alessandra had put there. Alessandra started chanting as soon as Anastasia got inside the circle, she couldn't understand a word from what Alessandra was saying however it clearly was working as the ashes started to glow and take form.

After what seemed like hours but were just minutes the ashes had turned into a 5'12'' tall guy, with broad shoulders and a pale skin. It seemed he were made of snow or paper since even his hair had this white-silver-blond color, as soon as Anastasia looked at him she knew the guy from her dream was him and she wanted to look at his green eyes, but they were closed. She looked at his muscled arms, to his six pack abs and widened her eyes looking back to his face when she saw he was totally a completely naked, she blushed for some reason.

Anastasia was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't notice that Alessandra stopped chanting and Magnus started, she hold Clary's stele hard to make sure it was there. As soon as she heard Magnus scream 'now' she started cut her hand a placed her bleeding hand on Jonathan's mouth and body and after that she started to draw the rune on her and on him after, Clary had thought about these rune this morning, they were starting to get used to the idea that they would have to use the demoniac rune after all when Clary screamed she had thought of a new rune, hopefully it would work.

As soon as she finished drawing the rune on Jonathan she felt something pierce her right side body exactly where her scar was and she was thrown out of the circle, rolling in the ground. She didn't think twice she stopped herself, standing up and grabbing her seraph blade from her side. As soon as she was on her feet she knew she was bleeding but it didn't matter as she looked around she saw that everyone were fighting with a demon and Lilith was stand beside Jonathan who had fallen to the ground. It hadn't worked, they had failed and Lilith had his body now, with this thought she felt fear like never before she rushed forward to battle Lilith. She knew she was too weak to fight her however Anastasia could not let Lilith have Jonathan body, as she came close Lilith simply hit the sword with a wave of her hand and the blade was no longer on Anastasia's hand.

Lilith reached and grabbed Anastasia neck with one hand and with the other she pierced her right side making her scar open and start bleeding, she let out a cry of pain. Anastasia had never felt so much pain and fear at the same time as she did now while Lilith suffocated her and pierced her body.

"You silly girl" Lilith said with rage in her voice "Do you really thought you could bring him back to life without me? You don't see it? I'm the only one that can bring h-"

Anastasia didn't know what had happened, she was on the verge of losing consciousness when she saw a blue light pierce through Lilith right shoulder making her let Anastasia go and shatter on the ground. The last thing Anastasia saw and heard was Lilith screaming and cursing as she disappeared and then two green eyes, so Clary had saved her right in time. After that thought she blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6 - To forgive or not?

Author note:

 **Hi guys, as someone asked me Anastasia age I thought I would write everybody's ages down.**

 **Anastasia just turned 22 years old; Clary, Simon and Isabelle are 24 years old; Alec is almost 26 years old; Jace is almost 25 years old (since he says that his birthday is in January probably); Alessandra is a little younger than Magnus whoever she looks like she has 27 years old; Jonathan/Sebastian would be 25 years old, however since he were dead he looks like he is 23 years old somehow and is sometimes will be as mature as a 25 years man and sometimes as a teenager as he died (as I don't know how the dead world works I thought I would make him look 20's something so he would look like around everybody age, not just a teenager); Magnus still looks like he is 19 years old.**

 **Also, since Alessandra found out she had turned Anastasia into a shadowhunter she made sure to make the ritual all the new born shadowhunters go through, so Lilith wouldn't be able to enter her dreams because it would already be hard to hide her from Lilith without having to worry if she entered Anastasia's dream (as you could see in the last chapter when she did appear almost as soon as Anastasia left Magnus's apartment).**

 **I'm sorry for taking so long to update but now that I am working and studying it will get harder, but I promise that whenever I have the time I will update.**

 **Well, that is it for now. I hope you guys keep enjoying the story!**

 **Love**

 **-F**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6 – To forgive or not?

Clary was ready to kill another demon when she heard a woman's scream; with that sound all demons froze and were killed by the shadowhunters they were fighting. As soon Clary killed the last demon she looked around to sought the person who was screaming and to her surprised it was Lilith, Lilith screamed of pain before she disappeared and when she evaporate Clary could see her bother holding a seraph blade as he fell unconscious on the floor next to Anastasia, both of them bleeding pretty bad.

When she started to run toward both of them she saw Jace arriving there first to see if Anastasia was still alive. As soon as he felt Anastasia pulse Jace got Clary's stele and throw it to her screaming for her to make a portal as he drew a _Iratze_ on Anastasia right side. Clary didn't think twice, she grabbed her stele and knelt down drawing the portal so they could go back to Magnus's apartment and as soon as she finished Alec was beside her with Anastasia on his arms and Jace together with Simon were bringing Jonathan to the portal.

Clary hadn't notice that Izzy was beside her until Izzy grabbed her hand and pulled both of them inside the portal being followed by Magnus together with Alec holding an unconscious Anastasia with Jace and Simon with Jonathan behind them. When they arrived at Magnus's apartment everyone decided that it should be better if they put Anastasia in her bed and locked Jonathan in one of the rooms, after they did that everyone reunited in the living room.

"How is she?" Clary asked as soon as Alec entered the living room

"She is fine, thanks to Jace" Alec said with a sigh

"When I arrived there she almost had no pulse, if I had arrived a second later it would have been too late" Jace said as he sat down in the couch next to Clary

"So she is alive" Clary started "What about Seba…Jonathan?"

"He is alive as well" Jace said "As soon as I finished _Iratzing_ Anastasia his bleeding stopped as well"

"So that means…" Clary started

"Your rune worked" Jace sighed with a little smile "They are connected together. Hurt one and you hurt the other"

Everyone sighed together in relief, so far they plan worked alright, they brought him back to life, he were connected to Anastasia and neither were in Lilith's hand. There was just one thing that they needed to know now.

"Is she under his influence?" Isabelle was the one to ask the question that was in everyone's mind.

"We don't know" Simon answered "Both of them were unconscious so there was no way for us to find that out"

"Well… We will have to wait for.." As Clary started to speak a sound of something falling come from one of the rooms. Everyone stayed dead still looking at the corridor where the rooms were "What was that?" Clary was the first to ask

"There is just one way to find out" Jace said as he started to walk towards the sound, however Clary stopped him

"I have to go" Clary said and received a disapproval look from Jace "Don't even start. If it is Sebastian, I mean, Jonathan I think he will react better if he sees me first"

Jace clenched his jaw letting Clary go find out what was happening, he hated to admit it but she was right. If it was something related to Sebastian the only one that could relax him was his sister and that made Jace furious for some reason. Before going to Anastasia room Clary kissed Jace's cheek and eyed a 'I'll be fine' to him, as she arrived in front of Anastasia's room she leaned her ear to the door to see if the sound came from there.

Unfortunately it was dead quiet inside there and another sound came from Sebastian's room, she swallowed hard before she went to unlock his room. When she got inside the room she saw her brother fully dressed with the clothes they left there for him kneeling on the ground cleaning pieces of broken glass, she turned to face the door as she closed it.

"Clary?" Clary froze in her heels to scared to look at her brother's face "Is that you?"

"Yes" Clary said turning herself so she could see her brother "It is me"

"Where am I Clarissa?" Clary's whole body relaxed as soon as she saw the two green confused eyes looking at her with concern.

"We are in Magnus house" Clary answered despise the fact that he had no black eyes as Sebastian had, she was still suspicious if he was her real brother, if he was Jonathan.

"Why am I here?" her brother asked with a hint of rage in his voice what made Clary shiver "Why did you bring me back to life after all that had happened?"

"Because Lilith was trying to bring you back" Clary answered honestly

"She was trying to bring me back or Sebastian?" Her brother asked giving her hope as he did not name himself Sebastian

"So.. You are not.. ?" Clary asked as she gasped for air afraid of the answer

"Yes" he said "I'm Jonathan Christopher Morgernstern, not Sebastian Morgernstern" Clary was so relieved she let a big sigh escape what made Jonathan raise a eyebrow and look more angry "You didn't know if you were bring me or him back? Are you insane?" Jonathan started screaming "You remember everything I did! How many people I killed! How could even try to bring me back?" he started pacing from one side to the other and putting his right hand in his chest "Also I saw the rune and I can feel it… To whom am I connected? It is not Jace, is it?"

As soon as Jace's name was said he shot the door open and rushed inside together with Alec and the others "What is happening here?" he demanded putting himself between Clary and her brother

"It is not Jace" Jonathan said looking at the golden haired boy in front of him "Who is it Clarissa?"

"Can everyone calm down?" Clary screamed and as soon as every eye in the room were looking at her she continued more calmly "It's kind of hard to explain but you are right, you are not connected to Jace. Also you have to understand that we wouldn't bring you back if we had any other choice, but we didn't!"

"It doesn't matter!" Jonathan exalted "I still can be turned into him! And also I don't know who I am and what I will do if I have the chance! I'm a monster!"

"No" Clary said shaking her head "Sebastian was a monster; you had no chance to discover who you are!"

"I'm Sebastian!" Jonathan screamed and with that sentence made Jace grab his seraph blade and get ready to attack him

"No you are not!" Clary shout back and with that everyone looked from one to another "You are my brother Jonathan, the boy that did not have the chance to live"

"Maybe I don't deserve to live" Jonathan kept screaming "I already said that I don't know who I am! What I'm capable of doing! You had no right to bring me back to life and put someone else's life at risk by doing that!" He looked at everyone's face with a look Clary couldn't really get: angriness, sadness? No. It was fear, Jonathan was afraid of himself "Why did you connect me to someone?"

"Because I was meant to be connected to you either way" Everyone jumped as their heard Anastasia speaking, no one had notice she had woken up much less that she had entered the room

"What do you mean either way?" Jonathan asked lowering his voice

"Anastasia you should rest, you lost too much blood" Clary said as she got closer to the girl and put her hands on Anastasia's shoulders

"I'm fine" Anastasia let herself go from Clary's grasp "He is really strong and I feel stronger because of it"

"Still" Jonathan said to everyone surprise "You are too weak, I can feel that as well. Why are you risking yourself so much? What are you gone win with this?"

"Honestly?" Anastasia asked raising one of her eyebrows "Revenge" she shrugged

"What?" Everyone in the room asked surprised together

"Because of Lilith too many people are dead, because she wanted to bring you back she killed children and teenagers so she could create someone that would bring you back as the evil Sebastian everyone is so afraid of" Anastasia started explaining as she walked towards the white haired boy "Because she wanted to bring you back and get me she killed my best friend. She killed the only person in this world that mattered to me and loved me the way I was born. Also I was the only person to survive her experiments, that is I am the only person who she thought could bring Sebastian back. So the only way to stop her was using her plan against her… You should know that since it was you who gave me the plan in a dream, you must have known that since I have Lilith blessed blood I wouldn't bring Sebastian back, I would bring you back."

"Wait" Jonathan said looking really closely to Anastasia's face what made her blush involuntarily "I remember your face… I remember talking to you as if in a dream but I don't remember saying for to bring me back to life. I would never ask anyone to bring me back to life"

"Well" Anastasia said shrugging and backing a little away from the white haired guy "You did. You said use her plan against her and her plan was to bring you back so… You kind of did to ask me to bring you back"

"You are insane!" Jonathan laughed sarcastically "Because of me your friend is dead and you…" Jonathan stopped talking as Anastasia slapped his face making Jonathan and everyone wide their eyes.

"You weren't the one that killed my friend!" Anastasia said angrily pointing her index finger centimeters from his face with tears filling her eyes "That blonde bitch was. Stop with the self hatred and be thankful you had the chance to live again! You have the chance to make up for all the bad things you have done…You have the chance to have new experiences… You have the chance to help me get revenge for all those people who died because of Lilith and her desire... You have the chance to live again… You have the chance to live again… You have the chance…" As she repeated and repeated and repeated her last phrase her body gave up her weight and while she sat on the floor tears started to fall from her eyes and she started to sob leaving everyone speechless and petrified.


End file.
